icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Carbonneau
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sept Iles, QC, CAN | draft = 44th overall | draft_year = 1979 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 2000 }} Guy Carbonneau (born March 18, 1960) is a Canadian retired professional player in the National Hockey League (NHL) and the former head coach of the Montreal Canadiens from 2006 until being fired on March 9, 2009. He is the president and head coach of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL)'s Chicoutimi Saguenéens. Playing career Carbonneau was drafted 44th overall in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft by the Montreal Canadiens. His strong play as a defensive forward helped the Canadiens to a Stanley Cup championship in 1986, followed by three Frank J. Selke Trophy wins in 1988, 1989, and 1992. In 1989–90, he was named the captain of the Canadiens, and led them to another Stanley Cup win in 1993. On August 19, 1994, he was traded to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Jim Montgomery. He played there for one season before moving to the Dallas Stars. He earned his third Stanley Cup ring in 1999 with the Stars, and retired from playing following the 1999–2000 season. Carbonneau was one of the more popular Canadiens; fans chanted "Guy, Guy, Guy!" whenever he touched the puck, much as they did for Guy Lafleur (with whom Carbonneau played from 1983–85) during his career. He was also one of the most admired Dallas Stars players. He took the ceremonial opening faceoff for the Stars when they played the Canadiens at the last game at the Montreal Forum. He received a standing ovation his last game and, due to a fan petition, his number 21 received a one-year moratorium from being worn the following season. Post-playing career In 2005, the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League created the Guy Carbonneau Trophy (Trophée Guy Carbonneau), awarded annually to the player in the QMJHL judged to be the best defensive forward. After serving as an assistant coach to Michel Therrien with the Canadiens from 2000 to 2002, Carbonneau moved back to the Dallas Stars where he worked as an assistant General Manager until his return to Montreal in January 2006. On January 14, 2006, Guy Carbonneau became the Montreal Canadiens associate coach as Claude Julien was fired and GM Bob Gainey assumed the role of interim head coach; Carbonneau then took over as head coach, after the Canadiens were eliminated from the playoffs. He is the 28th coach of the famed Montreal team. On April 30, 2008, he was named candidate for the Jack Adams Trophy awarded to the best head-coach of the year but lost by 12 voting points to Washington Capitals coach Bruce Boudreau. On March 9, 2009, he was fired as the head coach of the Montreal Canadiens with 16 games left and was replaced by the general manager Bob Gainey. Career statistics Playing career Coaching career External links * *Tribute to Guy Carbonneau * Genealogy : Guy Carbonneau Category:Chicoutimi Saguenéens (QMJHL) coaches Category:Born in 1960 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Frank Selke Trophy winners Category:Montreal Canadiens coaches Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Nova Scotia Voyageurs players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 2000